vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Side Chara(cter)
[[Archivo:Undertale_let_s_kill_everyone_by_dotandre_tan-d9y55r7.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por ' SaniiSan'.]] Side Chara(cter) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada por el lanzamiento de Hatsune Miku V4X, el 30 de agosto de 2016, actualmente supera las 600 visitas en Nicovideo y las 9 mil visitas en YouTube. Está inspirada en el juego Undertale, donde Miku interpreta a Chara, DEX a Sans, CYBER DIVA a Frisk, DAINA a Flowey, Sweet Ann a Toriel y YOHIOloid a Papyrus. También hace referencias a "Secret Garden". Intérprete: Hatsune Miku V4X English (Principal), DEX y CYBER DIVA (Coros) Música y Letra: EmpathP Ilustración: SaniiSan *Nicovideo *Dropbox (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Friends or Flowers? Letra *Inglés por Nacha. Inglés= So this is it? Game over Just when I tried to figure out What I have been missing And what I was reaching for So this is it? It's over Next time I'll try to figure out How I can continue And how I can L.O.V.E you more ❤️ So this is it? I'm trying Another way to make it right A plan I can follow Until I am hollowed through So this is it? Denying There's any way to stop the fight A laugh that was fading No hope of evading... I covered up the bad things I'd much rather forget Still on the run, tripping and stumbling down in regret And waking up to the voice I never thought I'd miss Under the shell no one can tell me who the monster is If this is where I start, smiles and a broken heart I'll fall apart 'cause there's nothing left for me here If this is the end, erase or start again? What happens there and will I disapear? But I am caught in the landslide falling Determination inside me calling And now I wish I knew exactly what to do 'Cause I can't stay if there's nothing left for me here So this is it? Game over Just when I tried to figure out What I have been missing And what I was reaching for So this is it? It's over Next time I'll try to figure out How I can continue And how I can L.O.V.E you more ❤️ So this is it? The memory You hold so tightly isn't true A muddy depiction The fact and the fiction drew So this is it? I'm waiting For this whole world to split in two The ugly distortion A wicked contortion I covered up the bad things I'd much rather forget Still on the run, tripping and stumbling down in regret And waking up to the voice I never thought I'd miss Under the shell no one can tell me who the monster is If this is where I start, smiles and a broken heart I'll fall apart 'cause there's nothing left for me here If this is the end, erase or start again? What happens there and will I disapear? But I am caught in the landslide falling Determination inside me calling And now I wish I knew exactly what to do 'Cause I can't stay if there's nothing left for me here Who's left to judge us behind walls we're painting red? *Nothing between us when this flowers already dead If this is where we start, smiles and a broken heart You'll fall apart 'cause there's nothing left for you here If this is the end, erase or start again? What happens there and will you disappear? When you were caught in the landslide falling Determination inside you calling I knew you had to do what no one wanted to 'Cause we can't stay if there's nothing left for us here |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por DEX Categoría:Interpretada por CYBER DIVA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Sin traducción